battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pedro9basket/Archive1
Welcome aboard - -- Bondpedia (Talk) 20:48, 29 March 2011 Play4Free Nice gaymplay we did today. Also, can you describe your kit names? Because, I saw you as Medic7FTW both engie and med. WTH? kelleroid 21:33, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I kind of failed while doing my 2nd soldier on my 1st account. But here are the names: Assault: PedroD7 Medic: Medic7FTW Engineer: MedicNo7 (*FAIL*) Recon: ReconNo7 (don't use it much) I used engi and medic with you. You could have said you were leaving, I was almost dying trying to revive you when you logged off. So, did you think I was playing fine, or did I failed too much?? (don't play for 10 days) Pedro9basket 21:42, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, guess what, I didn't play for a long time myself. You're a good team player, but if you see me rollin' with mah medic, then you go first. If you injure the enemy, it will be easier to finish him off and revive/heal you in case. I've got kelleroid (medic/main) and keIleroid (engineer). Not much difference, eh? 03:31, April 24, 2011 (UTC)]] Hope you enjoyed my "show" as a Recon. I'm still training to work on it, but people say there's no bullet drop, but after 500 meters if I aim to people in the head it doesn't hit :P Pedro9basket 12:42, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Add my new names (second account for ASS and REC): kelIeroid and keIIeroid. kelleroid 17:37, May 21, 2011 (UTC) F-18 or -15 Take a look at this image. Click on it, it's of high resolution. So, what are those two jets? F-18s? F-15s? Something else??? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I kind of stood there looking at it for 4 minutes, I even had to take out the "fog" with the Picture Manager. But after a close analysis, I can be sure enough to say that's a F-18 Hornet. The other fighter that it could be would be a F-35B or F35C, but it doesn't like it has a wing that big for eighter model so, definitely F-18. Pedro9basket 15:18, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and the front fuselage seems to be too skinny to be an F-35. Alright, thanks. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Medal of honor reccomendations I was reading your profile and i saw that you were thinking of getting medal of honor for PC and i havew to say its not worth it considiring its price it has very buggy, short and linear campaign the multiplayer was okay but it suffered map inbalance and it is pretty much dead on PC, i´d reccomend getting the old ones like Allied or pacific assault mainly allied they are outdated but they are okay. Death to the false emperor! 01:03, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for recommendations, man. I'll look forward to them. From what I've heard from 2003 reviewers I may expect to have the same experience I have with the first Call of Duty, but I'll get it nonetheless, it's a game from 2015 inc. after all. I've heard some solid reviews on Airborne, EA managed to put it on Origin and even heard PC Gamer stating is the best of the series (and PC Gamer is a hard bitch in reviews). What are your thoughts on it? Pedro9basket 09:54, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Never played Airborne actually so i cant make any statement on that. But i do know a very good Wolf war 2 game Wolfenstein return to castle wolfenstein and the Wolfenstein that came in 2009 i think, its the one with the 2 worlds system. They are both very very good especially the new one, the first is good too but very very outdated. Death to the false emperor! 13:29, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks for sticking up for me while I was away (I was in attendence at a Gettysburg reenactment, and then a storm knocked out my internet for several hours) It's incredibly ironic that LittleNemo can say that "80% of what he sees" are "troll comments", seeing how he's never, EVER made a single helpful contribution to any of the namespaces that actually matter in the long run. :) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:08, July 4, 2011 (UTC) How is that ironic editing on the wiki (assuming thats what you meant) has nothing to do with trolling.? And if you would actually decide to read more than 5% of my comments you would see i never actually called someone a troll infact except you but that was because your comments were obviously trying to start arguments and you have a troll face on your user page. Death to the false emperor! 17:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Didn't you agree to fuck off? And by the way, stating an opinion, regardless of how contrary it is to your personal beliefs, is in no way "trolling". I let you have your opinions, you should let me have mine. Live and let live, aye? :The "troll face" on my page was made by me to make fun of Kim Jong-Il, who had, at the time, been severely threatening South Korea. Note the name of the image file, "Kim Jong-trolololo." That doesn't make me a troll, either, and that's no excuse for calling me a "waste of flesh". Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well for one. I said ONLY if you would not do any "Hating" but now you were bashing on me. :I did not know it was Kim jong as the Trollface was clearly shielding his and i never clicked on it to read its file name, hell i didnt even move my mouse cursos over it : I never did not let you have opinions if you think "Defending myself" is not letting you have opinions you are clearly mistaken. And i have no problem letting you have these what you call "opinions" just don´t be a dick about them then. Death to the false emperor! 19:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::What I said to pedro was before you and I had our agreement, read the timestamp. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:41, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Still dosen´t change our argument. Death to the false emperor! 19:44, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Shit, you just can't let go of past things, can you? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: :: :::! Death to the false emperor! 19:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I can just resume the whole conversation here with this: Could you two shut up?? Pedro9basket 19:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Licensing No, unlicensed is not ok. It's just that I've become too lazy to go asking everyone where they got their images, so I just put that so it can be eventually deleted. Now that you've given the source, I've licensed it and it's free to stay on the site. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Trolled? hey you getting trolled?, i know i may not know you much on the wiki but you've got my back..- Zephalian Team Fortress 2 My steam is kelleroid (duh). The first one in the community search (out of 2). Add me. kelleroid 20:47, July 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Photos of BF2142 I'm afraid I don't know of any filters excluding modded servers... The only thing I can ask you to do is create a game by yourself (in LAN or something), and there you can get images of unmodded maps. Unfortunately, you wouldn't be able to get images of action, and it'd be a little bit boring, but that's what I do when I take images of bases and such. Of course, you wouldn't be able to build strategies, but you can try to get into that singleplayer crack, or even if the servers are modded, you can still get a sense of what the map's like, depending on how modded it really is... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:09, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'll see about the rollback rights. It's not solely up to me, I'll have to ask Bond first. I'll tell you this much, I don't see any harm in it, and it is pretty useful for vandalism. Gimme a sec. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:29, July 21, 2011 (UTC) All done. Congratulations on being our newest rollbacking trusted user - 16:58, July 21, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you for the nomination. I shall not make you question about it :) Pedro9basket 17:09, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the heads up, I've been removing leaked content in various places all day, and have warned 2 of the 3 users you mentioned. I'll go find the other now. I've been struggling to see what is from leaks and what is legitimate info. I think you're more familiar with the leaked content, so if you see any info or files from the leaks, feel free to remove it. - 18:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I hope you don't mind, but if you would, all the legitimate images need tagging with . And if you compile a list of the leaked images, I can delete them. You know, them doubts about you are fast receding... (almost as fast as my uncle's hair!) - 18:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) 2142 Well, I have to say, PresidentEden78's been working on 2142, not me, but them sort of images do look good in the infoboxes, so if you can get more that would be great... - 13:16, July 22, 2011 (UTC) The images aren't bad, but they're a bit fuzzy. Could you try saving them under .PNG format? It looks much better. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:50, July 22, 2011 (UTC) If you're keen on getting those images again, yes, you'll have to take them again and re-upload them. Otherwise, for your next uploads, just remember to save them under .png instead of .jpg. By the way, how do you take your screenshots? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll get them again tomorrow (it'll take several hours of gameplay to have them all :P). I took the Sidi Power Plant and Suez Canal by pressing PRTSC (Print Screen button, at the right of F12) and pressing Paste on Paint right away and saving on .jpg. The rest I added BF2142 demo as a non-Steam game on Steam and pressed F12 for the screenshot (those come automatically as .jpg). I guess I'll have to use Print Screen and as I have odds of 1 in 3 of getting the add, it'll be little more than 1 hour to get the ad again (and therefore a new image). But I shall try to take one as .png right now and you'll see if there's major difference or not. Pedro9basket 21:36, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Meh, the difference ain't all that drastic, not worth it enough to get new images. You can keep the old ones, but from now on, save them under .png, because there are some subtleties. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:30, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Play4Free I'll add you on BFP4F because i has no friends on it right now hahaha feel free to add X1Zeph ZephalianZephalian File:BF3 M16.png Can you just confirm whether this image is legitimate or not. It got deleted, but Sayak has objected... - 13:27, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :No worries, you did a great job with the rest of them. No harm done. - 13:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Name colour What does it mean? And why you are cyan? kelleroid 13:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Delete File:2142 CR.jpg? Sure I can delete it. - 15:05, July 24, 2011 (UTC) BF2142 articles 8 win streak... lol that's something I can't even pull off on bots. Anyways, it's a good thing that you got the game, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. As for the No vehicles mode, if it's not an official EA thing, it shouldn't be on the wiki. Considering map articles are already fucking long, adding all the non-EA stuff would just be crazy. Just tell me, though, is this No vehicle modde used often? Because if it is, maybe I'd change my mind. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 18:13, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Forum Post Thingy Referring to a post i made, is it illegal to take photo's from an official video? and.. i can't start new section? for BF3 article Zephalian 10:45, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Aha! I've yet to still play with you.. =P lets see if im a total noob on pc Zephalian 13:25, July 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S find me on P4F and 2142 Demo Aha 2 Australia...Eastern Australia its now 11:35-40 Zephalian 13:35, July 30, 2011 (UTC) C What do you mean you would like the article? and would you please help me remove the "Cs" i don't know how it got there thanks. Zephalian 08:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Were you talking to me or him? Here Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 23:24, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Depends on how good of a connection he has, as well as if he even has PS3. I'm actually on the east coast of America. I was born in Australia, but I was am being raised in the US. I'm kinda unsure about the connection, because I once tried to play MW2 with my uncle in Australia and it lagged like hell. Bumblebeeprime09 '''| This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 00:46, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Sep-Oct-Nov Is it possible for me to work for trusted uer, user of the month or something in those three months? Zephalian 10:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Site Meter So what is your viewpoint of the suggestion ? add your comment here http://battlefield.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:SiteMeter&t=20110802161627 Maxwell123 09:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Why do my post never get answered? well name says it all and are you DiPnF by any chance? 10:49, August 5, 2011 (UTC)]] Have you checked your talk page? That's where we answer.... This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 10:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: I have actually... still the same Zephalian 10:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) When did I left you unanswered? ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 10:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ATM I have this post called Who's This? Zephalian 11:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Update 2: well new post, no new replies. Zephalian 13:38, August 6, 2011 (UTC) What are you talking about? ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 13:42, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Upload problem It sounds like the file extension of the file you are uploading is different to the extension of the upload destination. For example, you may be trying to upload a .png file to a .jpg filename. Check what the upload filename is, and what sort of file it is you are uploading - 19:32, August 6, 2011 (UTC) About what you posted on SSD's page, you can redirect links directly by typing Strike at Karkand and then putting a hashmark (#) and the intended subredirect. So yours would be Strike at Karkand#Battlefield 2142. Place that on the maps template, and use a "|" to change the name displayed (so it would be Strike at Karkand Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Alternatively, you can simply create the Strike at Karkand 2142 page and type #REDIRECT Strike at Karkand#Battlefield 2142 Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:38, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I know. Editing a template is the same as editing a content page. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I say put it on the same page. I redirected the template ot lead to Strike at Karkand, subheader Battlefield 2142 Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi I just read the edit summary for one of your recent edits to Battlefield 3: ''Heading to Trivia. All put in the Overview may turn it into a clusterfuck. I have to say, I LOVE the word 'clusterfuck', you've had me chuckling all evening! - 20:59, August 8, 2011 (UTC) A favor, if you don't mind Hey Pedro :) You've probably noticed how much I've been adding in relation to cut Battlefield content (most notably from the Refractor-era games). Well, I don't have BF2142, unfortunately. That's where you come in. If you go into the game files ("C:\Program Files\EA GAMES\Battlefield 2142\", or wherever you installed BF2142), there should be a directory called "mods". Within, at least with BF2, are the files "Bf2" and "xpack". There should be corresponding folders named "Bf2142". Therein, there should be two .ZIP or .RFA file archives, named "Objects_client.zip" and "objects_server.zip" (if not, there may be an "Archives" folder, which should have an archive named "Objects"), as well as a localization file. Could you attach those files to an e-mail and send them to me at ykaslov@yahoo.com? With those files alone, I'd be able to identify cut content (weapons may not be referenced in the kit files, vehicles may be marked with "DELETED"), which would be greatly helpful. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:44, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :If need be, feel free to send me the whole thing. I don't have the CD anyway, so it's not like it matters. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 14:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, the above is probably the smartest route. Just copy the whole damn game and send it to me. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::That's fine. Actually, that may be better, given that some things probably got cut from Northern Strike. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:20, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ugh. ::::Well, the only other option that I can see is using a file-sharing site, but I don't actually know of any. At least not free ones. Don't send me your username/password here, though, send it to my e-mail if you're going to. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::I can't seem to log in. It says that it can't contact "origin network", but I can log into my own just fine. Are you still logged in? It may not allow two computers to be logged in at the same time. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:15, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It still doesn't work. I'm not sure why, either. ::::::I've come up with an alternative, though. Could you make an account at www.4shared.com? We could trade the files there instead. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:45, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Thanks a bunch, dude. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Just a word of caution, you may want to take the files down tomorrow. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm finished. Currently looking through them. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :You know, theoretically, I could import the BF2142 files into BF2 and play the game as a mod. O.o Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:07, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, there's practically no cut content. The only promising thing I've found is a "healgun" weapon, and even then it's only referenced in the localization files. This is so utterly annoying. I can't even find the damn .con files for the kits, which is ticking me off. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:23, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :For whatever goddamn reason, BF2's mod tools won't install for me. :And yes, I've seen the dude's edits. Personally, I think that he should make all of his edits to one page in a single revision, rather than spreading them out over a dozen edits. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:53, August 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Flame wars Hi. Thanks for the heads-up. Sorry I wasn't here to do anything about it, but I see Pete's sorted it. - 13:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, I agree that they seem to cause more trouble than they're worth, so they should certainly be discouraged. I'll see what I can do about it - 15:46, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Forum:Blog Restrictions... - 15:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Got milk? I found this mw3 video, it's hilarious but it may spark some fanboyism: WATCH at your own RISK http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0l1N23KcJno&feature=channel_video_title Zephalian 10:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Of corse i have seen it!, i also saw the one where Activision attempts to blow up dice and another one to. BTW my chances of becoming uotm this month is down, however i am keeping on, and i nominated someone. Zephalian 10:18, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Old but cool http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUXGyazvQzk&feature=related Really good effect on target. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FU3DnxCZRg Just get that wire cut!!! Zephalian 10:20, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Matters part of the trusted users/admins/uotm goals. I kept my cool today, because a "troll" i think, was pissing me off in one of blogs, you know who PGB is? Zephalian 10:29, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Testing One Two Three Testing my new signature, trying to make it not look like trusted user's signature Zephalian 08:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Links What how? Zephalian 08:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) never mind Testing Four Five Six Zephalian 09:26, August 30, 2011 (UTC) BMD-3 Can you view BMD-3 page like what i cant at the moment o.0`? Maxwell123 23:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) COD ELITE Sorry off topic COD ELITE IS FOR A PRICE OF. 50 AMERICAN DOLLARS+!!! FOR A YEAR... Zephalian 12:32, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Pedro What's up broseph? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Not shabby, if I may say so. :I'm fine. Finally got a new job (a friend took pity on me and hired me to work at a little joint he's manager at, so I'm a cashier.) Also, I've gone up for adminship, and I was hoping you'd consider voting in my favor. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:27, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, I appreciate it a lot :) ::And about the job... well, one of my pals just figured it was high time I actually have a job. It's been 3 years. Hopefully he won't fire me, lol. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:59, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::And the same to you, my friend. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: That's actually RO1, not RO2 (hence why the graphics aren't the best) However, from what I've seen of RO2, it looks like ArmA for World War II on steroids. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:39, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :I've got my eye on BF3 and Skyrim ATM. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:56, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for supporting me, pedro. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I just presumed it had just been left there. It wasn't making a very good intro, so I cut it. If you intend on improving the lead then feel free to restore it - 17:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :No worries - 17:47, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Sandboxes Just create a page titled: User:Pedro9basket/Sandbox, and it will become your personal sandbox, or you could use the Fourm Sandbox page. :I think DG's covered essentially how to do it, so that's all good. I find my sandboxes - I have 3! - very useful, because quite a lot of the editing I've been doing lately involves working on little projects. Having a sandbox page to do it on means I can do some work on whatever it is I'm working on, and then leave it and come back to it. Also, it's useful for testing things and for designing something for others to look at before fully implementing it - 18:12, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, you can have as many as you want. Like I say, I have 3... - 18:50, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Pedro I was looking at the BF3 article, and I noticed that in the features or one of those sections, it said that the Commo-Rose and the BattleRecorder are to be included. Is this true? I never saw any news on either of them. Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 21:23, September 25, 2011 (UTC) 2142 pictures I can get pictures of maps from game files if you need me to. Here is an example, but if you don't like it, I can change it back. : Roger that Pedro, I'll also be uploading minimap screens from files as well and putting them in the infoboxes. : Same here, 2142 was a big reason why I came here. I plan on adding very basic articles for the 1.5 and 1.51 maps, and maybe creating an awards page. : Ok, I'll get to work making just the basic articles for now, and I'll also upload some Port Bavaria pics for you and I'll post the link to them. : Port Bavaria preview, titan map, assault lines map. Whew, time to take a break :D Glad to hear the computer problems aren't all that bad! I added some stuff to the Port Bavaria sandbox, not much though, but I definately will be working on the maps this weekend, but with Highway Tampa taking an hour and a half to get up to par, I'm not sure how many I'll be able to do. In the mean time, I've been adding some weapon pictures and info. I've also been thinking about editting the template:equipment to fit the walker category so I can add that to 2142 maps. Cheers for now mate. Ah, okay. Hopefully it's good and not like Blop's shitty Theater Mode. Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 22:41, September 25, 2011 (UTC) : No, these are the pictures the game uses for menus and such, so they're high quality, this, this and this are all some pictures from the files. : RE: I think it's on one of my blogs... lemme find it for ya... <- I think there's a link in there. If not, it'll be pretty difficult to find. KMT's a pretty active twitterer... - 13:11, September 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Awards You do the awarding, I'll archive the nominations. Just remember to put the nomination text inside the award template, i.e. - 18:11, October 6, 2011 (UTC) BF3 With some tinkering, I actually managed to play BF3 on the PC, with some moderate lag though. Prepare to get owned nEW uSER Some user came on few hours ago and well he's a convert but he kinda messed up some pages, let's go check it out, though it's good to have new users: a chicken sandwhich or something P.S Your the 2142 kinda guy eh? i loved that game but the shooting wasn't as good as bf2 IMO Zephalian 08:36, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of Admins I;m going to try to "apply" for admin or tu next year. Zephalian 08:51, October 8, 2011 (UTC) GOTY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jLv6pR6ZSk Maybe for me but BF3's story is gonna be - Americans go and try to fight insurgent - insurgent goes big - Russian help insurgent - RU VS USA - U.S wins blablabla RU Soldeir helps but BF3 is amazing, I tried caspian border and it's perfect Zephalian 10:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey I have a bit of a problem, the BF1942 template is well In Spanish until I can get a response from the guy can you try and revert it.-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 12:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) thanks also he's from the Spanish bf wiki. 22 edits in one day he possibly made a mistake and acidently published it.-13:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I did well you really like bf2142 don't you-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' Seattle I heard from GTTV The start Black is interrogated dangling on a bridge in NYC, hence that it goes like this: PLR high ranking people are based in TEHRAN, which means that tower is the twin towers or one of the large ones, and besides Black races against time to stop an attack on New york Zephalian 23:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Obviously This guy hasn't read the rules so i made this short guide for him: http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:A_Chicken_Sandwich#Tips_from_a_fellow_editor I highly doubt That it was you who just vandalized tom's userpage. You aren't that kind of person. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:52, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Input needed... input needed here - 17:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) JSYK Per this forum and a lot of discussion off-forum, the decision was made to make vehicle pages follow suit with every other page class, where the title is the in-game name. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:39, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :We do it this way partially because nobody's going to go out of their way to search for "F-15E Strike Eagle" or even something like "M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System". People never will; they'll always search "F-15" or "M26". We also do it this way because it's the way it's found spelled in-game. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:46, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Feedback Hi there, i created an new page to sort out all currently sounds. You like it, if not give me some feedback Gun sounds - Maxwell123 19:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) We need more text on the Bullet Drop page, feel free to improve the page if you can. Maxwell123 18:08, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Before it gets removed http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlWbvYwDtiE&feature=player_embedded just amazing. Zephalian 11:45, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Lunch Trailer We should replace the current featured media video whit the new bf3 lunch trailer ! Maxwell123 13:44, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm from Wiki Of Stuff, how do I get other wikis to sponser my wiki? there is a link to my website here. -Brandon<3 15:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Launch trailer How about auto-featured for November as well? Lol, do it. 16:04, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Check out my BF3 Theme Rip Did a basic rip in bout 5mins: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B51wGUwdS_c Zephalian 09:28, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Weapon sounds Currently we have all important main weapons sounds on bc2, only explosives remains - could it get standard mark now ? Weapon sounds Maxwell123 09:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, yes we keep the construction mark. Maxwell123 09:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) BC2 Maybe since we have almost all sounds in the game we can make an own section for it, so people can get link to this page. ? Maxwell123 10:02, October 22, 2011 (UTC) yes we can place it somewhere so its easy for everyone can get an eye on it (important place) Maxwell123 10:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) looks ok, but maybe we can make it something that take more attention so it give us an bigger % that they actually click to Weapon sound page. For the moment its ok but we can do it later. Maxwell123 10:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Well for easy MP3 recording i recommend you install an software named "Freecorder 4" it records directly from sound card, an advantage is that you dont need to capture video just sound. From my experience Freecorder 4 works best on Firefox. http://www.applian.com/freecorder4/ Maxwell123 10:43, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm not really too sure. You're a great user and editor, but we just had two new promotions. I would support you if you went up for it, but I wouldn't be your nominator. And honestly, and I am not trying to be rude here, I think it would be better if Maxwell123 got promoted first. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Really? You want to know what grade i am in?... I'm not sure you will probably perceive me differnetly (NOOOO im not 1st grade) Zephalian 04:54, October 24, 2011 (UTC) One Thing I'm in high school Zephalian 06:56, October 24, 2011 (UTC) B-52? Although I'm not sure what are policy is but I checked the templates for bc2v and found the B-52 in there although I'm sure it was intentional. But I know there's a B-52 in there but should I make a page for it?-''SOS団 brigade'' 13:58, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Not playable scenery similar to F4 Sowwi... My pre-order arrived through the post this morning... Already playing the singleplayer despite it only arriving less than five minutes ago... - 09:51, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hehe... Gonna begin doing stuff for Operation Swordbreaker. Gonna be working on getting all the article pages done today... - 14:14, October 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Award nominations I'd think we try voting/nominating a few more people, to try and kickstart another surge of attention, before clearing the page up. Whaddya think? - 12:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) X048J for editors, Maxwell for innovators award and actually you for editors. You've done a lot for the wiki and frankly deserve it... - 16:27, October 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: The nuclear bombing happens, but the article needs alot of work. Big Censored Go on Chat. Zephalian 07:44, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Videos Would have never known that page existed had you not sent me the link. Sorry for the issue at hand. At this point there are no walkthroughs (video or otherwise) available on the wiki and would love for my videos to be considered. Who should I contact and how should I go about setting up a proposal forum? I'd like to go through the official process. Thanks in advance for leading me in the right direction! : That's where I know you from! I knew your name looked familiar... :P I though it may have been from the Dead Island wiki, but alas you're a valiant supporter! Thanks for your time (and your support :P) Trendkillv01 19:42, October 31, 2011 (UTC) RE:Block The hammer has fallen. Or should it be a Gavel??? - 19:23, November 1, 2011 (UTC) 2142 Free cam I did some research and found out the command line for free cam. Press ` and enter sv.allowFreecam 1 for free cam and sv.allowFreecam 0 to disable it. I suggest using rendererdraw.hud 0 for getting rid of the minimap. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 22:44, November 2, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, here are some examples that I'm adding to Highway Tampa. 1 2. I also plan to nominate Highway Tampa to Bronze after another picture or two. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] RE: Wow. How many days after the release date is this. Amazon sucks... - 06:58, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't really know much about the skill count, but i would guess that it is affected by headshots, ribbons, medals, knifing, etc. Stuff that requires skill to attain I'd imagine. - 16:07, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Wish me Luck Ive sent an adoption for the Bond Wiki. and it's really messed up check it out Zephalian 10:06, November 7, 2011 (UTC) (i meant the wiki) RE: Was kinda bored, so I decided to join your server lol. Wasn't that bad, but I probably wouldn't be able to fly jets or helicopters in that server. RE:Checklist Will do on the former two. The latter is out of my hands... Also, could you maybe help out doing some stuff on the BF:VIDEO integration? It's simply about just looking through some videos on the mainspace and putting a note by them saying what the video's like and it's suitability for the wiki... - 17:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Looking at the infobox conquest map, from top to bottom and left to right, its insertion point, west dock, central dock, east dock, living quarters, military barracks, main gate. Insertion point is the EU base. Hope it helps. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 21:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Officially the best song of it's genre. Well, official by my standards... - 21:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Well why dya think I added that bit of trivia... - 22:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow It IS inappropriate considering that most of our users are not Americans (IIRC, only me and PE are the active americans). I'll just warn him though. It's really a stupid nationalist debacle in the end, considering that "Americans" isn't really a race. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:29, November 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Dedication Hell yeah. Unfortunately, I can't play MC before Sunday if it's not released at midnight... - 16:48, November 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: OMG It would appear so, lol. I'm just awesome like that. :) 15:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) So How do you like the KH? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :It's so weird, right? I've seen like five other people use the weapon during my time on the PS3, and a whole bunch of people who killed me pick up my weapon and marvel at it. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:50, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::12x scope is only limited on ARs, Carbines, and non-sniper/battlerifles :) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:31, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Total badassery 30-2 K/D, 23k points This was a hell of a match. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:04, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :And then this happened. NOBODY got over 10 kills! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:07, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::TBH, I have no idea. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC) 2142 Soldier I use deltapsi more than h2seasprite. Its only level 0 compared to delta's level 30-something. I sent you a friend request from delta. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 18:21, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : Virginia, on the East Coast of the US [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] :: Ok, I have high speed internet too so lag shouldn't be too bad then. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] Pedro la cabeza! Dude, its been so long since i talked to ya (write) on the wiki how's it going? i feel lonely for retiring. as a TU but im back now haha updating news Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 09:36, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I play it every now and again. Not often, though. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:13, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: I warned him. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:21, December 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pass all of them. There's not really much point in not doing so and letting them go on... - 17:45, December 3, 2011 (UTC) If you think it's right, go for it. Saying that as an impartial user, not because I'm part of the nomination. Once you've done the nominations I'll archive the page. - 22:13, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I'd usually defer to Bond, but I say yes. Add it to the awards page. - 16:00, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the award Pedro! 22:30, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Gifs Hi, currently we have a hot topic going on and i hope it would't take ages to clarify it. Post your opinion here Weapon Gifs Maxwell123 16:53, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Anon Hello be advised this is Anon Zeph on that school Laptop, yeah i know they are useless photos so im going to be advised i have restated. Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 05:39, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Zephalian 2 OOOPS I forgot, bene inactive for a few days 22:42, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm I the only one that wants horses in BF? That would be sick. Just imagining getting to revive it! Charcoal121 04:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Nah Not the awards, that was why i "left" the Asasssin's Creed Wiki i guess when im at the BF WIKI that where you can see my "true' editing skills, ahh your right there's always next year right ? Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 05:38, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Look Im sorry for what i've been saying i dunno what i have been saying lately, You've probably been my bestest friend at the Wiki so lets just move on eh? Things happen i guess... Funny Side: Is that Avatar picture You? Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 09:01, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Almost forgot: Should i create page "Russo-American War 2014" as the war between Russia and US (Operatoin Metro e.g) Contradicts the campaign. Ou como eu gosto de dizer: Desculpe pela minha ação errada O.O A giant mechanized weapons system is '''NOT' a rough equilvilant of a horse. ;) And I was also thinking it would be neat to have horses in a game set in our time. I guess it could be in Bad Company 3, because BF3 is trying to be more realistic than it's Bad Company counterparts. Charcoal121 16:49, December 9, 2011 (UTC) 2 Questions I was browsing through 2142 game files, and found out where kit icons and rank icons/awards are. Should we use these kit icons on 2142 specific weapons as seen here or use the P4F ones Maxwell uploaded? As for rank icons/award, there is a large amount of awards (ribbons, badges, pins, and medals, oh my!) and it would require ~150 image uploads and also looking up award requirements and rank experience requirements. What are your thoughts? [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 02:38, December 10, 2011 (UTC) : Ok about the icons and non-badge awards. In order to cut down on uploads, I thought about doing something like this (reduces uploads by 67%). Then, we could fit that one image on the far left side of a table and have bronze, silver, and gold requirements in seperate columns. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] :: I see your point with the badges, but my sandbox isn't in use now (Sandbox1 is template stuff), so I'll start with pins there now. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] ::: Find the directory where you installed 2142 (Usually C:/). Then go Program Files->Electronic Arts->Battlefield 2142 Deluxe Edition->mods->bf2142->Menu_Client.zip->External->FlashMenu->images->awards. I use the eor (end of round) as they seem to use the highest resolution, but perspective are what's seen in the awards menu in-game. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] ::: Sounds good, less work as I don't have to mash all the badges together. Pins example is here. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] again I know i should be asking DEath as he is like the innovator but i think we should put everything thats got to do with the red dot sight into one page wheter attachment or not Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 12:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Pedro I see your problem. I have to say, I don't think the hybrid example you linked me to is the best option in this case - as someone unfamiliar with the game, I can't make out which bit is which, so others will likely get confused too. Are the ranks for each award just the same except for colour? If so, you might consider just uploading 1 of each rank for each award, just as an example of it. - 14:30, December 10, 2011 (UTC) hi ithik that battle filed 3 is the bested Re: A little task, if you may... Once I'm able to get back to my normal computer, yes, I can. 20:10, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Aye. 22:46, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I was just now given access to a computer that I can use for bot tasks, so I'll start now. 00:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Pedro If you get a chance could you leave some feedback at Forum:New theme? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:18, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Pedro! Well Spike VGAS have been crap for the last 11 years, UC3 only deserves story imo, UC3 is average aka overrated and this coming form a PS3 Elitist (PC 45%) Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 09:06, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the award nomination! It means alot to me :) [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 18:10, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yeah I can add some pics of Port Bavaria, I'll try to do so in a few days. As for the Titan, it probably follows what the Conquest feels like, so its up to you. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 16:35, December 28, 2011 (UTC) quick question can you delete an image in any way just curious '' slopijoe '' 13:37, December 30, 2011 (UTC)'' FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU '' slopijoe 13:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I aint mad bro. just infurious. btw i just noticed yuri coments on almost all my talk pages subjects--'' slopijoe '' 13:46, December 30, 2011 (UTC)'' i play PS3 with him, he uses the Kh2002 like a whore (1600 kills with it). funny thing is. i knifed him twice, once on karkand and sharqi pennisula (got BBP09 there to) hes alright im sorta glad he's admin--'' slopijoe 13:58, December 30, 2011 (UTC) because he cleans up here he also good at argueing (his best strengh)- but i swear on his election days, i almost feared he was gonna lose. but yuri always wins, i also play Littlebigplanet 2, RDR, and other games with him. but now al he does is play Skyrim--'' slopijoe '' 14:08, December 30, 2011 (UTC)''